


Baby Doll

by Neongoldx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blindfolds, Bookworm Jeon Wonwoo, Dirty Talk, Dom Jeon Wonwoo, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Bondage, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Soft Xu Ming Hao | The8, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo, Top Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neongoldx/pseuds/Neongoldx
Summary: Finals week is stressful
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo & Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Everyone, Jeon Wonwoo/Original Female Character(s), Jeon Wonwoo/Reader, Jeon Wonwoo/Xu Ming Hao | The8, SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble & Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Original Female Character(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Other(s), SEVENTEEN Ensemble/Reader, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Everyone, Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Original Female Character(s), Xu Ming Hao | The8/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Baby Doll

_Baby, come over…_

Wonwoo had texted you during the last hour of your shift. Your impatience getting the best of you causing you to look over at the clock every five minutes. As a result, your evening shift at the library felt eternal, especially because you had neither Wonwoo or Minghao to entertain you or make you laugh.

The semester was ending, which meant it had been three weeks since you felt Wonwoo’s touch against your naïve skin. And two since you messed around with Minghao more than once. The only thing to satisfy your sexual hunger was your shitty shower head and ten out of ten times it had left you unsatisfied.

You knew they were keeping their distance and you could only assume is because of the amount of work load they were getting from their professors. As you were getting nearly the same amount. But a part of you thought it had to do with the fact that Wonwoo had walked in on you and Minghao on their couch in a rather compromising position on a Friday night. He had ignored you, his jaw clenched as he quickly walked towards his room, slamming the door behind him.

His actions had caught you off guard. 

When you and Wonwoo’s fucked up relationship started, the two of you agreed to keep it strictly sexual and that sleeping with other people was entirely okay. Hell he had even done it himself more than once with a girl in his literature class. So, the snappy attitude he had started to give you since that day was uncalled for and left you confused. Which is why his text today had excited you because you had started to assume that he wasn’t interested in you anymore. 

Every time you looked over at your phone, reading his text slowly. You could feel the excitement bubble up in the pit of your stomach. The suspense of what was to come becoming extremely hard to handle, that you had gone over and begged Joshua to let you leave early for nearly and hour and thirty minutes. He finally caved after promising, swearing on your mother’s last breathe that if he let you leave early you would stop coming in late for your shifts. And he agreed opting to let you out fifteen minutes early. It wasn’t ideal but it was fifteen minutes less of your five-hour shift.

“Joshua I’m leaving now.” You said standing up from the reception desk, grabbing your bag from the underneath cupboard of the table and pushing your chair in. 

“Did you clock out, don’t forget to clock out I hate filling out that stupid piece of paper.” He questioned raising an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. 

“Yup, I even double checked this time.” You nodded ruffling his hair playfully sending him a wink. He groaned shaking his head, “I hate when you do that.” 

“Deal with it.” You rounded the corner of the reception desk, faster than usual, your grip on your bag getting tighter. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

“See you Monday and please for the love of any higher being out there, don’t be late.”

“Of course don’t want my mother dead.” You nodded sending him finger guns before walking quickly over to the double doors of the university library. 

_Just got off, I’ll be there soon._

________

Wonwoo swung his front door open during your third knock. Before you could open your mouth to greet him, he pulled you into his apartment, closing his front door and pining you against it. His knee finding its way in between your legs and crashed his lips against yours. You melted against them, your body molding into his as if the two of you were meant for one another.

You wrapped your arms around his neck pulling his head closer, deepening your kiss. He moved his hands down your ass squeezing it earning a moan from you. He let out a satisfied hum pulling his lips away from yours, giving them one last peck before attaching them onto your neck. Leaving a trail of teasing kisses behind until he found your sweet spot, sucking it harshly.

“Hmm, you miss me?” He mumbled against your skin swiping his tongue over the spot he had just sucked on. “S-So much.” You breathed out threading your hands into his hair, pushing your body against his more.

“Did you miss me too?” 

Wonwoo laughed lowly against your skin, panic rushing through your body, pushing him off of you. Your wide eyes found Minghao’s smug one’s while he leaned against the kitchen counter, arms crossed, an eyebrow raised waiting for your answer.

“Answer him baby, don’t keep him waiting.” Wonwoo whispered into your ear, taking your earlobe in between his teeth and tugging it gently. “Don’t break his heart now.” He wrapped his arm around your waist, leading you to Minghao who was now looking at you with a certain kind of ferocity, making you weak. 

“He certainly missed you, isn’t that right Hao?” Wonwoo quirked stopping in front of him. He removed his arms standing up straight, keeping his chest against your back. “So much Woo.” He nodded taking his bottom lip in between his teeth. The back of his hand caressing your cheek gently. “Did you miss me doll?” He asked quietly, wrapping his other arm your waist, pulling you close. Wonwoo chuckled pressing himself closer to you, his hands found their way to the kitchen counter, resting them on either side of Minghao’s body, sandwiching you in between them.

“Y-Yes.” You whimpered. Minghao smirked and pulled your face smashing his lips onto yours. You moaned against them while he kissed you slowly and sensually. The difference between his and Wonwoo’s animalistic kiss was other worldly and it sent shivers up your spine. He threaded his fingers into your hair, tugging at your roots, his tongue swiping across your bottom lip begging for access. You sighed opening your mouth, placing your hands on his chest, balling your fist and taking his t-shirt in between them. 

Wonwoo snickered as he watched the two of you kiss slowly and sloppily. His hands moving up your body and popping the first bottom of your blouse open. You gasped against Minghao’s mouth pulling away, looking over at Wonwoo. “You want this?” He cocked an eyebrow his fingers playing with the second button of your shirt. Minghao’s thumbs rubbing soothing circles against your clothed hips, grabbing your attention once again and you felt the pool of slick start to build up between your legs.

Maybe it was because you were frustrated both emotionally and sexually and the fact that you hadn’t been able to get yourself off in almost a month clouded your judgement. Because standing between the two of men, feeling their need pressed against your body, you couldn’t help but crave them in every way possible. Your body getting hotter than ever, making it impossible to ignore how badly you wanted them. 

“Yes, I want you.” You said starring into Minghao’s lust filled eyes. “Both of you.” You affirmed looking over at Wonwoo.

______

“Is this really necessary?” 

Wonwoo hummed in approval while he finished tying up your wrist together in front of you. He tugged at the baby pink silks making sure they weren’t on too tight. He nodded giving your cheek a kiss before sitting back in his desk chair again. “Yes, you need to learn how to keep your hands to yourself.” Minghao said walking into Wonwoo’s room, your eyes growing wide as you saw the assortment of toys he was holding in his arms. He dropped them onto the bed, moving and situating himself behind you. He extended his arms in front of you showing you the blindfold he was holding. 

“Okay, I understand tying up my hands.” Wonwoo smirked as you showed them his handy work. “But is a blind fold really necessary.” You cocked your head to the side to face Minghao, feeling his hand run over the side of your body gently. Wonwoo’s hand found its way up to your chin and turned your face slowly, concern written all over his face, making your heart flutter. “If you don’t want it, we don’t have to put it on you.” He reassured, his knuckles brushing over your cheek. You turned around to look at Minghao, his face showing the same emotions as Wonwoo’s and you melted.

“Put it on me.” 

image  
The buzzing of the vibrator made your ears perk up, a desperate whimper falling out of your lips as you felt the silicon head against your mound. The two of them had been teasing you for what felt like centuries, edging you on. Their wandering hands leaving imprints against your body making you desperate and craving your release.

“P-Please.” You whined trying your best to push away the toy with your tied hands. “Please what baby girl?” Wonwoo whispered kissing the shell of your ear, “Tell us what you want?”

“Let me cum, p-please let me cum.” You arched your back feeling the vibrations ghost up your chest. The head of the toy circling over one of your breasts. You arched your back as one of their hot mouths took in your nipple, their tongue toying with it before letting it go with a sultry pop. “As you wish honey.” Minghao snickered, your body growing cold as you felt the vibrations disappear from your body. You panted, wishing you could see their reactions, wishing you could touch them, please them the same way they were pleasing you, but you were at odds end. Succumbed to their torture.

The buzzing started up again, your body growing frigid as you waited in anticipation to see what they would do next. Your back arching against Wonwoo’s chest when you felt the toy against your swollen clit. Delicious pleasure waves traveling up your body, Wonwoo’s cold palm against your stomach, his mouth leaving open mouthed kisses against your neck, mumbling sweet praises into your skin. “Woo, take her blind fold off.” Minghao groaned his index finger running up your slit, collecting your arousal before inserting it into your heat. “So fucking wet,” He moaned feeling your heat engulf his cold digit.

Wonwoo moved a hand up your body, snaking it behind you and untied your blindfold. It fell down your body. The coldness of the silk making you shudder as you blinked rapidly trying to regain your vision. “Look at me when you cum.” Minghao thrusted another finger into you, your hips bucking against his hand as Wonwoo pressed the vibrator onto your clit turning up the vibrations even more. You felt yourself grow weak, the coil forming once again in the pit of your stomach, hoping they would let you cum. A Soft cry of pleasure falling out of your lips and you tried your hardest to keep your eyes open and on Minghao’s.

“You close baby?”

“Y-Ye-fuck.” You moaned coming undone underneath their touch. Your body convulsing as your orgasm ran through your body, your release flowing down your thighs. Minghao moaned his fingers getting faster as he helped you ride out your orgasm. A broken whine falling out of your mouth, pleading him to stop, the overstimulation getting too much for your body. 

Wonwoo kissed your cheek and turned off the vibrator, throwing it off to the side. “Good girl, look you squirted all over Minghao.” He teased. You could tell he was satisfied by the tone of his voice. Your chest rose trying to catch your breath to calm yourself down from the mind blowing orgasm they had pulled from you.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever witnessed.” Minghao sat up taking out his fingers from your heat. You watched as he eyed his glistening digits before leaning over your body. You followed his movements curiously, your eyes growing wide when he tapped then against Wonwoo’s lips. “Clean.” Wonwoo opened his mouth, wrapping his lips around Minghao’s dirty fingers. A sinful moan sounding in the back of his throat as he swirled his tongue over his digits, cleaning them. You felt yourself grow wet again as you took in the sexiest thing ever. You whined bringing your tied hands up to Minghao’s naked torso. “Want to keep playing baby?” He questioned taking his fingers out Wonwoo’s mouth, moving them down your body, painting a masterpiece against it using Wonwoo’s saliva. 

“What’s the matter angel,” Wonwoo’s grip on you got tighter maneuvering you so you were sitting up against his chest. “Cat got your tongue?”

He retreated one of your hands from your sweaty body placing it against Minghao’s cheek and forcefully bringing it down to his face. Wonwoo looked at you and winked before crashing his lips against his. “God.” You moaned watching as they devoured one another, the lure sounds coming out of their mouths going straight to your heat and you were positive if they continued you would’ve come undone, untouched. 

Minghao was the one to pull away, running his tongue over his bottom lip. “You taste divine baby doll.” He winked wrapping his arms around your waist pulling you away from Wonwoo, making the man behind you groan in annoyance. Minghao rolled his eyes cradling your face gently, wiping the drying tears of them. “Can you keep going?”

“Mhm, want more…please.” 

________

Wonwoo stood behind you, running his cock up and down your slit teasing you. You whimpered pushing your self against him, one of his hands coming down against one of your butt cheeks. The sound ricocheting of the his dark blue walls. “Fuck Wonwoo, f-fuck me please” You moaned. 

“Baby doll you’re so fucking needy today.” He moaned finally pushing himself in. He threw his head back moaning, feeling your warmth wrap around him, snugging him in deliciously. “It’s like you’re fucking made for me.” He raised a hand again bringing it down to your other butt cheek. A whimper escaping your lips and you felt your arms give out beneath you.

Minghao chuckled, his cock in his hand guiding it up to your lips, without hesitating you opened your mouth taking him. “You’re mouth is fucking perfect.” He groaned knotting his fingers into your hair tugging it. “Looks so pretty letting us use you like this.” He breathed out.

“Such a good girl for us.” Wonwoo thrusted into you making you moan around Minghao. His pace starting out slow. The sensation overwhelming your senses as you felt him in the pit of stomach. His fingers dug into the skin of your hips, keeping your in place. Minghao was pushed your head down, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You looked up at him while he stared down at you, eyes hooded with pleasure, his hand massaging your scalp gently. 

“You take our cocks so well, if you wanted both of us since the beginning you should’ve told us, we could’ve been doing this more often.” Wonwoo groaned rutting his hips into yours harder and faster. The pleasure coursing through your veins, making it unbearable to contain. 

“Look Woo, we’re fucking her stupid.” Minghao smirked thrusting his hips up into your mouth making you gag around his cock. You pulled your head away your saliva connecting your lips to his red angry head. You rested your cheek against Minghao’s thigh, feeling your body grow weak with pleasure, small pleasurable sighs fell out of your lips. He scratched your scalp trying to soothe you. His hand wrapping around his length, moving it against it slowly.

You looked up at him doe eyed as he continued to pleasure himself. Your mouth salivating begging to be fucked by him. “I-In my mouth please.” Minghao nodded, moving himself to give you a better angle and thrusted his cock into your mouth once again. His hips snapping, keeping the same rhythm as Wonwoo’s. You gagged feeling your eyes water, your orgasm building up, anticipating its crash. “Fuck I’m so close.” Wonwoo said throwing his head back one of his hands snaking around your body, between your legs and finding your clit. He rubbed you harshly, making you moan around Minghao, giving both of them the motivation to go faster and help you reach your high as well as their’s. 

Minghao pulled himself out of your mouth. His thumb snaking into your mouth and keeping it open as jerked himself off in front of you. The tip of his cock resting against your pink tongue. The sight alone was enough and you came undone around Wonwoo. Your orgasm crashing down forcefully as you shook with pleasure once again.

“So fucking beautiful.” Wonwoo groaned continuing to ram his hips into yours, helping you ride out your orgasm before pulling himself out of you. You whined missing the fullness of having him inside you. He wrapped his hand around swollen cock, tugging it fast against your body.

Both of them moaning out praises to you and one another as they continued jerking themselves off in front of you. Wonwoo was the first one to cum, ropes of his milky cum landing on your hip. You grinned collecting some of it on your finger before bringing it up to your lips, savoring his bittersweet sticky substance. “T-Taste’s so good Woo.”

“Good girl now open your mouth for Hao baby.” 

You obliged sticking your tongue out to him, feeling his head against it once again. Minghao came undone moaning out your name as if it were his favorite song. Some of his cum landing inside your mouth the rest falling down your chest and onto your chest. You swallowed some of it before leaning up on your elbows, reaching over to Wonwoo, hooking your tied arms around his neck and crashing his lips onto his. You opened your mouth letting him explore your cum filled one forcing him to taste Minghao’s cum. You moaned against his lips as he let out a sound of approval before pulling away. The wave of exhaustion overflowing your body and you laid down, panting, your heart beating out of your chest. The two of them sharing a knowing look as they panted trying to regulate their breathing as well.

“That was fun.” You giggled crossing your legs in front of you. Minghao shook his head before standing up. “So naughty.” He tsked walking out of Wonwoo’s room. 

“He’s right, I knew you were a minx, but I didn’t think it was to this extent.” Wonwoo chuckled laying down next to you. He pushed your hair back gently, placing a loving kiss against your forehead. “We weren’t too hard on you right?” He whispered his warm eyes looking for any indication that he or they had gone too far. 

“Nothing I can’t handle.” You assured giving him the smile he loved most in the in this world. “Can I ask you for a favor?” You said sweetly, batting your eyelashes at him. He nodded, feeling his fingers going up and down your body slowly. You raised your tied hands, so they were at eye level with him giving him the most innocent look before opening your mouth to speak. “Untie me please.”

“Of course, baby doll.” He sat up bringing you along with him. His fingers working diligently to untie the knots he had made earlier. 

Minghao walked back into the room sweatpants hanging low on his hips, his chest wet with sweat. He sat down at the foot of the bed, leaning over and placing a gentle kiss against your cheek. “Bath’s almost ready, think you can make it over there.” 

“Not really,” You leaned your head against his shoulder “Done.” Wonwoo mumbled bring your wrists up to his lips kissing them gently. Your insides feeling all gooey and the ringing your orgasm had left behind was still very prominent in your ears but for the first time in a long you felt like calm. 

“It’s okay princess we’re here for you…always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
